1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a topically applied hair restorer containing a pine extract and having an augmented effect of the growth and regeneration of hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventors have discovered an orally administrable hair restorer containing the extract of a pine, bamboo and Japanese apricot as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 126,605/92.
As described in the thirty-fourth volume of "Pine", the section of tree, "Honzokoumoku", a Chinese medicinal herb guidebook, it is well known that a pine extract has been used for a long time as a hair restorer. Recently, for instance, a hair restorer utilizing a pine extract was disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 164,811/90.
However, the present inventors studied and found that a satisfactory effect of the growth and regeneration of hair is unattainable by using only a pine extract and a topically applied hair restorer is hard to be established by the same. It has been a great demand to establish a highly-safe and topically applied hair restorer containing a pine extract as well as exhibiting an excellent effect of the growth and regeneration of hair.
It would be one of our common wishes to keep our head with capilli during our life.